


Jimmy Price Investigates

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Hannigram - Freeform, Jimmy Prices sees what's going on, M/M, Season 1, Will has a crush on Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Price gets to the bottom of what's going on between Will Graham and Dr. Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Price Investigates

Jimmy Price narrowed his eyes at Will Graham, studying him as he would a slide under a microscope. Not that he needed a microscope to see what was so plainly obvious, of course.

“Do you have a a little thing going on with Dr. Lecter?” Jimmy asked.

Will, who’d been looking over a file in the lab, nearly dropped it.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Jimmy said. “Except that I totally do.”

“Well, don’t,” Will said.

He flipped the file shut, not quite looking at Jimmy. But then, he never quite looked at anybody…except Dr. Lecter.

Jimmy held up his hands in mock surrender. They had the lab to themselves for the moment, and he’d figured it was his chance to investigate a little. He’d noticed how closely those two tended to stand next to each other, and how ridiculously moony-eyed the doctor was around Will.

“He’s my work friend,” Will said. “No different than Beverly.”

“Your face doesn’t explode with sunshine and cartoon hearts when you look at Beverly,” Jimmy said.

“My face does not—” Will bit down on whatever weak defense he’d been about to blather off. “Anyway, Dr. Lecter isn’t my type.”

Jimmy snorted. “Honey, Dr. Lecter is _everybody’s_ type. Jack Crawford, the straightest married man in existence, would probably give him the time of day.”

Will paced alongside the counter, randomly poking at books and specimen jars. “Have you ever noticed how his hair is at _least_ eight different colors? That’s just weird. Does he color it? Does it grow out that way? It’s silver in some places and caramel brown and kind of blond in other places…”

“Hm,” Jimmy said, trying to sound thoughtful rather than triumphant.

“And he pouts with his upper lip,” Will went on. “His _upper_ lip! Who does that? That’s not even what an upper lip is _for_!”

“What _is_ Dr. Lecter’s upper lip for?” Jimmy asked.

Will either hadn’t heard him or was ignoring him. “And as for his lower lip, it has these little bristly whiskers right on the edge. Does he not shave those off when he’s shaving the rest of his face? I mean… _pfft_. Can you imagine how scratchy that would be to kiss?”

“I _can_ imagine,” Jimmy said with a sigh. Will shot him a warning look—the first time Jimmy could remember Will ever meeting eyes with him. He hurried to explain. “I’m just saying I can theoretically imagine one would get _quite_ a bit of whisker rash making out with a lower lip like that all night long.”

Will stopped his pacing and shoved the file at him. “I’m gonna go see Dr. Lecter,” he said. “To kiss--to case--to _talk_ about the case.”

Jimmy watched Will practically run out of the lab, waiting until he was nearly all the way to the elevator before throwing his head back for a good, long laugh.


End file.
